Flock Watch
by Lilac Rose6
Summary: while listening to the radio, Iggy finds a channel they've never seen before. Flock Watch, where they give Flock sightings and other stuff. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello! I got the inspiration for this while walking home from school!**

**Iggy: it's actually kinda fun...**

**Me: What's that supposed to mean? My other stories aren't _fun?_**

**Iggy: uh... We don't own Maximum Ride? Or Linkin Park?**

**Me: *death glare***

**Iggy: read! *runs away***

**Me: *chases***

**

* * *

**

Iggy flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes, not that it made much of a difference, but still. The other members of the Flock were off doing who knows what, so it was just Iggy right now. He sat there, enjoying the silence for a moment.

But then, of course, the silence got annoying. He fidgeted a bit, frowned, opened his eyes pointlessly, and sat up. "Urgh." He muttered to himself. "I know I like silence and all, but too much is a bad thing." He leaned out and unerringly began to twist the radio knob. He flipped through the channels until he found one with halfway decent music.

He lay back down to listen. A few songs later though, the radio stopped playing Linkin Park and turned to static. Iggy frowned and sat back up, but the static cleared almost immediately. But now instead of music, there was someone's voice.

"Hello and welcome to Flock Watch!" A voice said cheerfully. "A radio channel devoted to taking over the earth! No, just kidding! We're here to devote our time to The Flock! Iggy, Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total!" The girl continued. "I'm your host, Nikki Knix."

"And I'm the _other _host, Bree Anca." Another voice chimed in.

"Right, that's Bree." Nikki said unnecessarily.

"On Flock watch, we bring you sightings of the Flock, what else?" Bree continued. "For our new veiwers who have a Flock sighting, our phone number is 455-7688" **[A/N please don't call that number, I have no idea who's it might be. I made it up.]**

"Right, now down to business! Thanks for tuning in, and here's our first sighting." Nikki said perkily.

"Someone in South Carolina claims to have seen the Flock at a zoo." Iggy blinked in suprise. They _had _been in a zoo in South Carolina. "Ali Stevens, our spotter as we like to call anyone who sees a Flock Member, claims that they were standing near the polar bear exhibit. There was a dark looking teen with his arm around a blondish-brown haired girl, both pretty fnicking tall." Bree said.

"Then there was two blond haired children, pressed up against the glass and watching the polar bears." Nikki began talking. "And next to them were an african american girl and an orengish blond teenage boy with pale blue eyes. He didn't seem to be looking at anything, but the claimed 'Nudge' was talking animatedly to him about penguins." Iggy chuckled. He remembered that conversation. "There wasn't a Total in this sighting."

"Alright, next is someone who claims to have seen Max in a grocery store. Our spotter, Justin Miller, says there was a blond girl with a scowl on her face, checking out with a lot of food. Seems pretty acurate, right?" Bree said with a laugh. Iggy nodded, remembering that day.

There was a pause, the silence broken only by shuffling papers. "Oh! Bree, here's one!" Nikki said happily. "Ok, someone claims to have seen the Flock flying overhead in Colorado. But since this sighting took place only a few hours after the zoo in South Carolina, we doubt it is true." Iggy couldn't remember going to Colorado.

"Ok, now we'll take a break. We'll be right back to the sightings after this song! It was originally 'Hey Mickey' but it has been redone and resung, by our very own Nikki Knix!" Bree said excitedly.

"I thought you weren't going to tell them I sang it!" Nikki cried before the music started.

_Oh Iggy  
__You're so fine _  
_You're so fine _  
_You blow my mind _  
_Hey Iggy! Hey! Hey! _  
_Hey Iggy! Hey! Hey! _

_Oh Iggy  
__You're so fine _  
_You're so fine _  
_You blow my mind _  
_Hey Iggy! Hey! Hey! _  
_Hey Iggy! _

_Oh Iggy  
__You're so fine_  
_You're so fine_  
_You blow my mind_  
_Hey Iggy! Hey! Hey! _  
_Hey Iggy! Hey! Hey! _

_Oh Iggy  
__You're so fine_  
_You're so fine_  
_You blow my mind_  
_Hey Iggy! Hey! Hey! _  
_Hey Iggy! _

_Hey, Iggy! _  
_You've been around all night _  
_And that's a little long _  
_I think you've got it right _  
_And you think you got it wrong _  
_But you always say goodnight _  
_So you can take me home Iggy _

_Cuz when you say you won't _  
_It always means you will _  
_You're giving me the chills _  
_Baby, please baby, don't _  
_Everynight you never leave me all alone Iggy _

_*Oh Iggy, what a pity _  
_You understand _  
_You take me by the heart _  
_When you take me by the hand _  
_Oh Iggy, you're so pretty _  
_ you understand _  
_It's guys like you Iggy  
__Oh what you do Iggy, do Iggyy _  
_Don't break my heart Iggy! _

_Hey Iggy! _  
_Now when you take me by _  
_Who's ever gonna know _  
_Everytime you move I let _  
_A little more show _  
_It's something we can use _  
_So don't say no Iggy _

_So c'mon and give it to me anyway you can _  
_Anyway you wanna do it _  
_I'll treat you like a man _  
_But please baby please, don't leave me in the damned Iggy _

_*Oh Iggy, what a pity _  
_You understand _  
_You take me by the heart _  
_When you take me by the hand _  
_Oh Iggy, you're so pretty _  
_you understand _  
_It's guys like you Iggy _  
_Oh what you do Iggy, do Iggy _  
_Don't break my heart Iggy! _

_Oh Iggy _  
_You're so fine_  
_You're so fine_  
_You blow my mind _  
_Hey Iggy! Hey! Hey! _  
_Hey Iggy! Hey! Hey! _

_Oh Iggy _  
_You're so fine _  
_You're so fine _  
_You blow my mind _  
_Hey Iggy! Hey! Hey! _  
_Hey Iggy! _

_Oh Iggy _  
_You're so fine_  
_You're so fine_  
_You blow my mind _  
_Hey Iggy! Hey! Hey! _  
_Hey Iggy! Hey! Hey! _

_Oh Iggy _  
_You're so fine _  
_You're so fine _  
_You blow my mind _  
_Hey Iggy! Hey! Hey! _  
Hey Iggy!

Iggy laughed when he heard this, the girl had a great voice, that was for sure. "Alright, and now, FANGILICIOUS! As preformed by Bree!" Nikki suddenly shouted.

"What? You said we weren't going to play that!" Bree shreiked.

The rest of the Flock walked in at that point. "Guys! Listen to this!" Iggy said excitedly, pointing at the radio.

_Four, tres, two, uno_

_Listen up y'all ?cause this is it_  
_The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious_

_Fangalicious definition_  
_Make them girls go loco_  
_They want my treasure_  
_So they get their pleasures from my photo_

_You can see me, you touch me,  
__I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy_  
_I got reasons why I tease 'em_  
_girls just come and go like seasons_

_Fanggalicious_  
_(So delicious)_  
_But I ain't promiscuous_  
_And if you was suspicious_  
_All that **** is fictitious_

_I DON'T blow kisses_  
_(Ugh)_  
_That puts them girls on rock, rock_  
_And they be linin? down the block_  
_Just to watch what I got_  
_(Four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious_  
_(It's hot, hot)_  
_So delicious_  
_(I put them girls on rock, rock)_  
_So delicious_  
_(They want a taste of what I got)_  
_I'm Fangalicious_  
_(T-t-tasty, tasty)_

_Fangalicious def-_  
_Fangalicious def-_  
_Fangalicious def-_

_Fangalicious definition_  
_Make them girls go crazy_  
_They always claim they know me_  
_Comin' to me call me Stacy_  
_(Hey Stacy)_

_I'm the F to the A, N, G, the I, the E_  
_And can't no other man put it down like me_

_I'm Fangalicious_  
_(So delicious)_  
_My body stay vicious_  
_I be up in the gym_  
_Just workin? on my fitness_

_He's my witness_  
_(Ooh wee)_  
_I put yo' gorl on rock rock_  
_And she be linin? down the block_  
_Just to watch what I got_  
_(Four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious_  
_(It's hot, hot)_  
_So delicious_  
_(I put them girls on rock, rock)_  
_So delicious_  
_(They want a taste of what I got)_  
_I?m Fangalicious_  
_Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out_

_Baby, baby, baby_  
_If you really want me_  
_Honey, get some patience_  
_but you'll never get a taste_

_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty_  
_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty_  
_D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S_  
_To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the_  
_Hit it Fang!_

_All the time I turn around sistas gather round_  
_Always lookin? at me up and down, lookin? at my_  
_(Um)_  
_I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin? to round up drama_  
_Little boy I don't wanna take your girl  
_  
_And I know I'm comin? off just a little bit conceited_  
_And I keep on repeatin? how the girls wanna eat it_  
_But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele_

_?Cause they say he delicious_  
_(So delicious)_  
_But I ain't promiscuous_  
_And if you was suspicious_  
_All that **** is fictitious_

_I DON'T blow kisses_  
_(Ugh)_  
_That puts them girls on rock, rock_  
_And they be linin? down the block_  
_Just to watch what I got_  
_Four, tres, two, uno_

_My body stay vicious_  
_I be up in the gym_  
_Just workin? on my fitness_  
_she's my witness_  
_(Ooh wee)_

_I put yo' girl on rock rock_  
_And she be linin? down the block_  
_Just to watch what I got_  
_(Four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious_  
_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_  
_So delicious_  
_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_  
_So delicious_  
_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_  
_I'm Fangalicious, t-t-tasty, tasty_

_So delicious_  
_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_  
_So delicious_  
_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_  
_So delicious_  
_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_  
_I'm Fangalicious, t-t-t_  
_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_

_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty_  
_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty_  
_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty_  
_T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the_  
_(Four, tres, two, uno)_

_To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S_  
_To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S_  
_To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S_  
_To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the_  
_(Four, tres, two, uno)_

_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty_  
_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty_  
_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty_  
_T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the_  
_(Four, tres, two, uno)_

_To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S_  
_To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S_  
_To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S_  
_To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the_

Fang stared at the radio, trying to hide his suprise and horror, he seemed to be caught between the two. Everyone else was laughing and giggling.

"What is this, Ig?" Gazzy asked, but the blind bird-kid shushed him as it came back on.

"Welcome back to Flock watch!" Nikki giggled happily. "We'll now be taking calls from any of our listeners! Remember, our phone number is 455-7688, we're here to answer your questions and hear sightings of the Flock!" Iggy picked up the phone and called the number, a smile on his face as the others listened intently to the radio.

"Woah! We just got a flood of calls!" Bree said happily. "Hello? Who is this?" Bree asked.

"Uh, I'm Emily Chac. Hi!" A voice said, and Iggy put the phone down. He waited until after the girl asked some questions, then hung up, to call again. This time someone answered.

"Yello!" Nikki said happily, her voice amplified through both the phone and the radio.

"Hey." Iggy said. "I have a Flock sighting." He tried to stifle his laughter.

"Really? Tell all, my friend." Nikki answered happily.

"Well, let's see. guys?" Iggy asked. Nudge quickly whispered something in his ear and he nodded. "Max is over on the other couch next to Fang, Gazzy is sitting in front of the radio, Nudge is on the couch, and Angel's in an armchair." He said. "Oh! Right, and Iggy's on the phone next to Nudge." There was a short silence on the other end. "I'd tell you where we are, but that's top secret." He added.

"Um... Can I ask your name?" Bree squeaked from the other end.

"Iggy." There was another silence.

"Um, uh, ohmygod!" Nikki gasped, "Your listening to Flock Watch?" She asked.

"Yep." Iggy answered with a grin.

"Wait, wait, wait, how do we know this isn't a prank call?" Bree asked suspiciously.

"Ask us anything, I'll put you on speaker." Iggy said, clicking the button.

"Um, ok... are all of you there?" Nikki asked.

"Iggy reporting for duty!"

"Hi I'm Nudge! This is a cool show, how did you come up with it? Did you buy the channel? That probably cost a lot, huh."

"I'm Angel!"

"Gasman here!"

"Im Max. Nice little show you have here."

"...Fang."

"Oh, wow." Bree said. "We actully have the Flock here! Let's ask some questions, shall we?"

"Shoot." Max said agreeably.

"Is it true that Jeb is your father?"

"Um, yeah. I guess. I couldn't care less about the guy, though." Max answered with a frown.

"Oh, sorry." Bree said.

"Fang, are you Fangalicious?" Nikki giggled.

"Uh, sure." Fang said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Nudge, what color clothes are you wearing right now?" Bree asked curiously.

"My shirt is pink and sparkley, and I have on black skinny jeans, with pink converse! It's really cute, I wish you could see it!" Nudge babbled happily.

"Sounds awesome. Angel, why the heck are you so powerful?" Nikki asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Angel shrugged.

"Hm. Well, Gazzy, have you ever knocked someone unconcious with your... well, you know." Bree questioned.

"Max doesn't like me talking about it." Gazzy answered truthfully.

"Ok, Iggy! How do you match your clothes in the morning?" Nikki asked next.

"I have lots of plain jeans and stuff. They match everything." Iggy said with a smile.

"Ok, where'd you learn to cook?"

"Hm..." Iggy frowned thoughtfully. "Jeb taught me a little in the beginning, but after that... I just kinda taught myself I guess."

"Cool! Are you single?" Bree asked. They heard Nikki make a choked noise.

"Completely, why?" Iggy asked.

"Because Nikki lo-oves you!" Bree said in a singsong voice.

"SHUT UP!" Nikki screamed, and there was a crashing noise.

"Ohmygod, I'm so so so sorry!" Nikki said into the phone.

"Meh, I don't mind." Iggy said with a goofy grin.

"Like his head wasn't inflated enough." Max muttered and Fang nodded his agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hello guys! Did you miss me?**

**Iggy: I _know _you missed me.**

**Me: I just love Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series, it's hilarious!**

**Iggy:... that was random.**

**Me: I don't care. [Bakura impersonation!]**

**Iggy: oh god... we don't own Maximum Ride or McDonalds. But we do own Nikki and Bree (even though she's technically Crazygirl313's) Right, Lilac?**

**Me: I don't care.**

**Iggy: Oh whatever.**

**

* * *

**

"It's back on guys, hurry!" Iggy shouted, and the Flock ran into the living room as Iggy fiddled with the knob.

"Hello and welcome back to Flock Watch!" Nikki said happily.

"Our radio show dedicated to the Flock! remember, if you have a Flock sighting, call us at 455-7688 **[A/N do NOT call this number. I repeat, do NOT call this number! It could be anybodies!]" **Bree giggled.

"A listener wanted to know why the radio station is giving us air time. Truth it, they aren't!" Nikki laughed. "My friend Zane is wiring into their system. The only reason they don't sue us is because we're giving them a ton of ratings. Gotta love us!"

"Say hi to everyone Zane!" Bree urged.

"Um... hi." a guy's voice said over the radio. "I'm Zane..."

"Isn't he adorable?" Nikki asked.

"They can't see me." Zane pointed out.

"You _act _adorable, Zaney." Nikki said.

"Don't call me that."

"I will if I want to."

"No you won't"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

There was a short silence, and then a gasp and a loud squeal from Bree.

"That." Zane said.

"Eeeeeh?" Nikki squeaked. Bree and Zane laughed.

"For those of you wondering, we'll tell you at the end of the show, okay?" Bree giggled.

"Uh. um... right." Nikki said, sounding a bit dazed.

"Now on to the Flock sightings. Right?"

"Um, yeah. A girl claims to have seen the Flock in south Carolina, like last week! But not in a zoo, they were buying fast food at a McDonalds."

"Oh, they have that right." Nudge giggled.

"Well... we only have a few new sightings, so we're going to have to spread it pretty thin. Here's a song!" Bree said.

_Are you ready?_  
_If you ain't got no money take your broke self home_  
_If you ain't got no money take your broke self home_

_N-U-D-G-E yeah_  
_N-U-D-G-E_

_We flyin' with wings, up in the sky_  
_We flyin' with wings, livin' the life_  
_In the fast lane and I won't change_  
_By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_

_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous_  
_By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_  
_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous_  
_By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy_

_Wear them gold and diamonds rings, all them things don't mean a thing_  
_Chaperons and limousines, shoppin' for expensive things_  
_I'm not on the movie screens, magazines and boogie scenes_  
_I'm so clean, I'm pristine, I'm not a queen, I'm no machine_

_I still go to Taco Bell, drive through, raw, yeah_  
_I don't care, I'm still real, no matter how many records I wanna sell_  
_After the show, after the Grammy's I like to go cool out with the Flock_  
_Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang and now I'm_

_winging it up in the sky_  
_Flyin' on wings, livin' my life_  
_In the fast lane and I won't change_  
_By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_

_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous_  
_By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_  
_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous_  
_By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_

_I got problems up to here, I got things wanna eat me_  
_Tellin' me these crazy things that I don't want to know_  
_I got no money in the bank and I'd really like to thank_  
_All the fans, I'd like to thank, thank you really though_

_'Cause I remember yesterday when I dreamt about the days_  
_When I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really cool_  
_Yeah, it's been a long road and the industry is cold_  
_I'm sad my daddy ain't here, he let his daughter go_

_N-U-D-G-E_  
_N-U-D-G-E_

_We flyin' on wings up in the sky_  
_Flyin' with wings, livin' my life_  
_In the fast lane and I won't change_  
_By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_

_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous_  
_By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_  
_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous_  
_By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_

"Hey, they did one for me!" Nudge said excitedly.

"So far mines the only one that wasn't Fergie." Iggy said with a laugh.

"Another sighting! Really, these are the only two today. C'mon Flock, get out and about!" Nikki said. "Someone saw the Flock in Florida, flying over their house. Suppousedly, the 'Dark, tall one' waved at her. I'm guessing she meant Fang."

"That's a lie." Angel snorted.

"We weren't even in Florida."

"I wouldn't wave to a random stranger"

"That's true."

"Now a song for Max! Originally 'Dear Maria, count me in'. Now, 'Dear Max' what else?" Bree said.

_I got your picture_  
_I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Max, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_  
_And I'm the pen_

_When the lights go off_  
_I wanna watch the way you_  
_Take the stage by storm_  
_The way you wrap those boys around your finger_  
_Go on and be the leader_  
_'Cause you know it's what you're good at_  
_The low road for the fast track_  
_Make every second last_

_'Cause I got your picture_  
_I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Max, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_  
_And I'm the pen_  
_Make it count when I'm the one_  
_Who's selling you out_  
_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_  
_Calling your name from the crowd_

_Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team_  
_I'll be the narrator_  
_Telling another tale of the American dream_

_I see your name in lights_  
_We can make you a star, you don't wanna._  
_Girl, we'll take the world by storm_  
_It isn't that hard_

_'Cause I got your picture_  
_I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Max, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_  
_And I'm the pen_  
_Make it count when I'm the one_  
_Who's selling you out_  
_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_  
_Calling your name from the crowd_  
_Whoa..._

_Ha ha.._

_Take a breath, don't it sound so easy_  
_Never had a doubt_  
_Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor_  
_Take a breath and let the rest come easy_  
_Never settle down_  
_'Cause the cash flow leaves you never wanting more_

_'Cause I got your picture_  
_I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Max, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_  
_And I'm the pen_  
_Make it count when I'm the one_  
_Who's selling you out_  
_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_  
_Calling your name from the crowd_

_'Cause I got your picture_  
_I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Max, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle _

"That was a good one." Iggy said.

"Perfect for Max." Fang agreed with a nod.

"Like Fangalicious, right?" Max teased.

"Nothing like Fangalicious."

"Well that's all the time we have for today. Oh, and Zane kissed Nikki by the way!" Bree giggled quickly.

"Ohmygod, you told them?" Nikki exclaimed.

"Bye bye now, tune in next time!" Bree laughed as the broadcast cut off.

"That was fun." Iggy commented.

"Yup!"

* * *

**Iggy: did you like it?**

**Me: I don't care.**

**Iggy: we're in Russia.**

**Me: I don't care.**

**Iggy: Max and Dylan are getting married.**

**Me: I don't care.**

**Iggy: no one is going to reveiw.**

**Me I don't- wait, what?**


End file.
